


Очередь

by DarkMoska



Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: WTF Ghostbusters 2017





	Очередь

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Ghostbusters 2017

Солнце смеялось над его головой, слезы счастья капали на землю раскаленным железом, от которого появлялись трещины. В глазах Эдуардо трещины эти изливали алое свечение, злое, жадное, перекрывавшее голубое небо, оборачивавшее солнце алым нимбом. У Эдуардо чесались руки, рубашка на спине промокла от пота, плечо болело, потому что мать крепко держала его, пока гроб опускали в яму. В гробу был дедушка Эдуардо, и Эдуардо бы предпочел поменяться с ним местами, потому что мертвым не бывает жарко даже в черном строгом костюме, мертвые не отмахивались от вездесущих мух. Эдуардо старался стоять ровно и смотреть в яму, чтобы в глазах полопались сосуды, будто он плакал. Правильно ведь плакать, когда умер любимый дедушка. Эдуардо не грустит, ему не больно. Ему — страшно. Мать старалась оградить Эдуардо от церемоний, сонного падре в изголовье, утопающего в белом силуэта. Она не хотела, чтобы Эдуардо смотрел, и забывала, что он уже все _видел_. Утром, когда никто еще ничего не знал, Эдуардо зашел к дедушке в комнату за книгой, но не смог выйти сам, потому что ноги вмерзли в пол, когда вместо дедушки на него посмотрел череп со слезшей кожей и мясом, ухмылявшийся половиной видневшегося рта. Эдуардо закричал, зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, на кровати лежал уже простой человек. Только мертвый.

***

Эдуардо родился в рубашке, потому что у него только синяк на скуле, рассеченная бровь и трещина в кости. У матери, которая стояла на остановке справа, вместо головы месиво из осколков кости и раздавленного мозга, от шеи остался огрызок, плечо снесено и ключица прорвала кожу. Она лежала на дороге, сломанная, не целая, легкое летнее платье в пол превратилось в клочья, порвалось от трения, удара и торчащих иглами наружу костей, открыв грудь и ноги. Люди смотрели на нее, не зная, не видя лица, потому что лица больше не было, и Эдуардо стоял на том же месте, по ногам стекала теплая моча, а с асфальта деформированной глазницей смотрела мать. В клумбе на балкончике сверху от жары истлевали цветы, натекшая с тела кровь казалась Эдуардо лавой, что поглотит его самого. Водитель сбившей ее машины сидел за рулем, запрокинув голову. Осколки разрезали лоб, воткнулись в нос и щеку, раскроив лицо до кости. Подушка безопасности вся в кровавых отпечатках рук, вдалеке слышались сирены. Эдуардо хотел отвернуться, забыть, отмотать время. Эдуардо понимал, что никогда не перестанет видеть кошмары.

***

Они не успели спасти клиента. Разбушевавшийся призрак превратил комнату в руины, из-под упавших горой кирпичей, бывших вторым этажом дома, виднелись оторванные ноги. Руки были нанизаны на острые прутья валявшейся рядом люстры. Бесполезная уже ловушка дымилась, бросая легкие отсветы из щелей. Кайли выбежала на улицу, Гарретт успокаивал жену клиента и пытался остановить у нее кровь на икре, которую словно рассекли металлической нитью, идеально ровно. Эдуардо остался в первой комнате, на него все еще сыпалась кирпичная крошка, волосы от нее стали словно красными. Эдуардо вспоминал, что с этим мужчиной работал в одиночку, потому что остальные решили, что призрак охотится на его жену. Эдуардо был здесь, когда огромная зеленая масса клыков и рук устроила локальный апокалипсис и превратила человека в изодранный мешок мяса. На Эдуардо не было ни царапины, только рубашка под жилетом помялась, и кирпич пролетел мимо виска. Страдали люди вокруг него, пока никто не обращал внимание, исходили трупной вонью переулки района, приманивались привидения, мстящие и злые. Жгло солнце, выцветали плакаты и тканевые цветы на венках. Эдуардо боялся и с содроганием ждал, когда вокруг не останется больше людей. Когда очередь дойдет до него. 


End file.
